Late night
by DarkphoenixZX
Summary: "Aku ingin kau bersenang - senang denganku.." ujar Gaoh pada Fied.


Pagi menyeruak.

"Fied, ayo bangun," ujar Algeo yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjang.

Aku tidak menyahut. Aku bergelung ke kiri dengan keadaan yang tidak enak.

"Ayo!" Tanpa basa – basi dia mengambil selimutku. Langsung saja aku bangun dengan pusing yang amat sangat. Mataku sakit dan berkunang – kunang. Erangan pelan keluar dari mulutku karena sakit.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Entahlah, El. Kemarin aku hanya membaca buku terus dan mengajar Altair dan yang lainnya. Sempat bertengkar dengan Lycans juga, " ujarku sambil mengingat.

"Kemarin kau menyihir terus dalam perpustakaan – praktek kurasa," balas Kyou yang baru saja masuk membawa teh. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya yang dingin di dahiku. "Walau tidak begitu panas."

"Mungkin kau perlu berjalan – jalan. kami akan tangani beberapa pekerjaan di sini," Algeo mengusulkan.

"Termasuk membereskan ini?" Aku menunjuk kamarku yang penuh dengan buku betebaran di mana – mana tiap sudutnya. aku yakin mereka pasti kurang sanggup. Menyeleksinya dengan baik membutuhkan semalam suntuk jika aku berniat cepat selesai. Belum debunya.

"Itu bisa nanti," jawabnya meringis. Aku tahu mereka tak mampu – aku paham.

"Yang jelas, kau harus istirahat, menghirup udara," tambah Kyou.

"Aku sudah sering menghirup udara hutan," balasku.

"Tapi masih dalam keadaan stress," celetuk Nakamiya tiba – tiba. Dia berpakaian kaus polos, celana pendek, lengkap dengan alat pembersih.

Aku diam. Dia benar.

"Fied, pergilah beberapa saat untuk ke mana saja. Bersenang – senang, jangan serius atau banyak berpikir. Apalagi membaca buku berat," jelas Kyou.

"Tapi ini tak berat. Ini bacaan ringan," bantahku pelan. Kepalaku masih sakit.

Algeo mengambil satu buku yang ada di meja kecil. "Buku dengan judul 'Naga Apalala dan sejarahnya' dengan tebal tiga ratus lembar kau bilang ringan?"

"Bagi yang menyukainya," aku meringis.

"Setidaknya istirahat dulu Fied. Pergilah keluar setelah ganti kaus oblong dengan pakaian biasa milikmu," ujar Naka sambil merapikan beberapa buku milikku.

"Terima kasih, semuanya...," aku menoleh sesaat pada foto Rina di salah satu rak. "Juga Rina..."

...

"Tangkap bolanya!"

"Aku dapat!"

Aku mendengar anak – anak kecil itu bermain bola di halaman sekolah kecil milik mereka. Kecil, namun penuh fasilitas bermain seperti ayunan, perosotan dan sebagainya. Bak pasir yang lumayan besar dengan ember merah muda. Semuanya mengingatkanku akan permainan kecil yang ada di taman kota kecilku dulu. Tempat di mana aku bisa bermain saat tidak ada orang – malam hari – sendirian.

Aku memilih untuk berjalan – jalan di antara bangunan besar. Kadang modernisasi memberi kesenangan – kata beberapa orang. Namu, karena bising yang tidak kuasa kutahan, aku menyingkir ke daerah kecil –sampai di depan taman kanak – kanak. Sejauh ini masih belum bisa menyembuhkan tidak enaknya badanku.

Aku berdiri di antara pagar besi yang menjulang. Memerhatikan mereka barang sebentar sebelum aku pergi lagi. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo anak – anak, sebentar lagi kalian harus pulang," ujar seseorang yang menghampiri mereka.

Lelaki berambut coklat kemerahan dengan mata berwarna sama seperti rambutnya. Senyum selalu menghiasi wajahnya seiring tangannya membimbing anak – anak masuk ke dalam kelas.

Nah, waktunya pergi.

"Fied."

Apa? Seseorang memanggilku?

Aku menoleh ke arah jalan, tak ada orang kecuali aku.

"Fied."

Asal suaranya dari pemuda yang tadi. Dia berdiri di sana, tersenyum sinis. Wajahnya perlahan berubah warna, penuh jahitan.

Gaoh….

"Pakaianmu hari ini agak _berbeda_ ya. Kaus lengan panjang dan jeans," Komentarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" Tanyaku. Aku merapat pada pagar.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu nanti, secara pribadi di tempatku – villain - tempat kerja biasa saja. Sekaligus _bersenang – senang_. Mudah bagimu untuk masuk, bukan?" Tanyanya balik sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau aku menolak?"

Ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, "gampang saja, divisi dua akan kumusnahkan."

...

Aku jelas tak bisa menolak. Gaoh tipe orang yang serius dalam perkataan walau tampangnya tidak meyakinkan saat mengatakannya. Wajah menipu.

Dan menakutkan untukku.

Tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa menolaknya. Setiap dia ada di dekatku, aku tak bisa melakukan apa – apa. Aku seakan lumpuh – boneka tanpa penggerak. Dan dia menikmati kelumpuhanku. Senyum bekunya membuatku tak bisa melawan kecuali bicara layaknya percakapan biasa dengan teman.

'_Kuharap kau memakai pakaian yang kuminta...'_

Well, aku lebih baik menurut. Aku memakai kaus tanpa lengan warna hitam dan...ketat. Dengan jins warna biru gelap. Bagian dalam tubuhku kuperban sampai lengan atas. Tidak enak rasanya jika tak ada perban. Aku mengukur suhu tubuhku, masih lebih dari suhu normal dengan sedikit pusing. Kalau dia minta pertarungan, aku akan meladeni walau tak sampai sepuluh menit.

Aku berjingkat pelan menuju pintu depan. Hanya beberapa langkah (kamarku kebetulan terletak dekat dengan ruang tengah yang lurus dengan pintu depan). Aku sempat berdiri – berpikir – sebelum membuka pintu. Bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Pertaruhannya divisi dua, kubu dan leader!

...

"Selamat datang," sapanya lembut. "Kedatanganmu sepertinya kurang sopan ya,"

Dia benar. Di ruang kerjanya, aku masuk lewat jendela besar di belakangnya. Aku tak bisa lewat pintu dan mengatakan basa – basi yang tak perlu – kecuali pada Leader Mazo ketika aku di panggil. Untuk orang ini, masuk lewat jendela diperbolehkan olehnya. Hanya untukku – saat ini.

"Kurasa kau bukan orang yang begitu fanatik akan kesopanan," balasku datar. Aku langsung turun dan menghadapnya. Meja memisahkan kami.

"Silahkan duduk," tawarnya. "Apa kau sudah memakai yang 'sesuai'?"

"Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu, tapi ya," aku membuka jaket hitamku dan memperlihatkan diriku dibalut kaus hitam sesuai permintaannya.

"Polos sekali," ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?" Tanyaku tanpa basa – basi.

Tatapannya langsung dingin.

"Sederhana, aku ingin kau bergabung denganku. Kubuku – Villain,"

"Berapa kali kukatakan padamu? Aku tak akan bergabung. Aku tetap seorang Hero,"ucapku dingin.

"Bagaimana dengan semua kenalan di villain?" Tanyanya.

"Aku mengenal mereka. Tapi bukan berarti kenalan bisa kau jadikan tombak untuk menusukku. Sekalipun kekasihku," balasku dingin.

"Yah," ia menghela napas. "Ini cuma negosiasi. Mari kita bersenang – senang,"

Ia berdiri di sampingku dengan senyum sinis. Aku bisa melihat mata kanannya yang merah menatap tajam padaku. Tiba – tiba dia langsung mengayunkan jarum besar – entah dari mana dia mengambilnya. Aku langsung mundur dengan limbung. Aku masih sakit. Kepalaku tak mau mentolerir. Berdenyut pelan, mau tak mau, aku harus bertarung dalam kondisi ini.

"Ayo bersenang – senang Fied. Aku akan membuatmu _lemas _dulu," tawanya.

...

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku bersiap untuk bertarung.

Sebagai jawaban, dia langsung menyambar lengan jaketku. Dengan gerakan cepat, aku melepasnya. Sempat berputar yang membuatku pusing.

Di saat itu dia menggoreskan jarumnya yang tajam ke dada kananku.

"Kuh," aku terhuyung.

Segera saja aku mementalkan Gaoh dengan angin. Dia bersalto ke atas – jauh dari jangkauan serangku dan menggoresku lagi. Kali ini di pinggang kiri. Belum sempat aku bersiap , dia menendangku ke sofa.

"Kuh..."

Gaoh dengan tenang berjalan kearahku yang merintih kesakitan. Dia langsung duduk di atasku lalu merobek bajuku.

"Apa – apaan ini..?" Jeritku.

"Shh...", ia mendesis pelan. Dengan ringan tangannya menelusuri badanku. Dia menunduk di bagian luka dan mulai menjilati darah yang keluar dari pinggangku.

"Uhk," aku meringis.

Dia tak mempedulikan aku yang memberontak. Dia pintar, menekan pergelangan tangan kananku – kelemahanku. Aku menjerit. Ironisnya, hal itu membuatnya tersenyum culas.

"Darahmu enak sekali. Darah 'moth' lebih manis dari manusia rupanya,"

"Kau gila!" Aku mengerang saat dia memasukkan tangannya ke celanaku. "Gaahh!"

"Tinggal satu lagi..." dia menjilat luka di dadaku. Beberapa menit lalu menyapukan tangannya yang basah ke dahiku.

"Demam, menguntungkan," senyumnya.

"Sa...kit..."aku terengah.

Seiring waktu dia membuatku berteriak terus. Kadang ia membungkamku dengan mencium bibirku. Aku lemas. Sakit dari pagi dan kali ini membuat tenagaku terkuras. Inikah yang dia sebut bersenang – senang itu!

"Hhh...," dia memelukku yang tanpa daya seperti anak anjing. Orang ini lama – lama makin menakutkan. Dia tidur di sofa denganku – sofanya cukup luas. Sesekali tangannya menekan beberapa bagian dari tubuhku yang menyakitkan.

Ia tersenyum ganas.

Aku tak bisa melawan.

Malam ini aku mangsanya...

"Fufuh..," tawanya kecil.

"Aku," ujarku pelan. "_Aku milikmu..._".

"Bagus..."

Lalu ia melakukannya lagi...


End file.
